1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to azepanes which inhibit protein kinases.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to azepanes and their ring homologs of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is phenyl or alpha- or beta-naphthyl, which groups can be substituted by hydroxy, lower-alkyl, lower-alkoxy, lower alkoxy-carbonyl, phenoxy, acyloxy, hydroxyphenoxy-sulfonyl, halogen, nitro, amino, acylamino or N-lower-alkyl-acylamino;
R.sup.2 is phenyl or phenyl substituted by hydroxy or acyloxy; PA1 Y is a carbon-carbon bond or is vinylene; and PA1 n is 1,2 or 3; PA1 R.sup.2 is unsubstituted phenyl or phenyl substituted by hydroxy or acyloxy; PA1 Y is a carbon-carbon bond or vinylene; and PA1 n is 1, 2 or 3; PA1 Z is a protecting group; PA1 n is 1, 2 or 3; PA1 R.sup.11 is unsubstituted phenyl, alpha- or beta naphthyl or phenyl. alpha- or beta-naphthyl substituted by hydroxy, lower-alkyl, lower-alkoxy, loweralkoxy-carbonyl, phenoxy, acyloxy, hydroxyphenoxy-sulfonyl, halogen, nitro, amino, acylamino or N-lower-alkyl-acylamino whereby the hydroxy and amino groups present are unprotected or protected; and PA1 R.sup.21 is phenyl or phenyl substituted by hydroxy or acyloxy whereby the hydroxy and amino groups present are unprotected or protected.
and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof.
The compounds of formula I and their salts can be prepared in accordance with the invention by cleaving off the protecting group Z and, if necessary, hydroxy and amino protecting groups present in R.sup.11 and R.sup.21 from a compound of the formula ##STR3## wherein Z is a protecting group, R.sup.11 and R.sup.21 are R.sup.1 and R.sup.2, respectively, whereby the hydroxy and amino groups contained in R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 can be present in protected form and R.sup.1 and R.sup.2, Y and n are as defined above,
and, if desired, converting a compound of formula I obtained into a pharmaceutically acceptable salt.
The invention is also concerned with the preparation of the compounds of formula I, pharmaceutical compositions containing a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof in the manufacture of pharmaceutical compositions for the therapy and prophylaxis of conditions which are mediated by protein kinases.